Photograph
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: [For KikiKat193] A photograph. A mythical cat and an ashenskinned wizard. A memory shared by digimon and human alike. The simplest things can bring up a fond memory.


"Nyaa, this is boring," Tailmon whined, hanging from the top shelf of Hikari's computer desk and staring at the busy girl. Hikari smiled up at her partner, the glance only lasting a moment before she turned her attention back to the document on her screen. It was the busy season of school, and it just seemed that she couldn't escape the piles of homework she received from every teacher.

"Hang in there, Tailmon," She assured gently, fingers quickly tapping the keys of the keyboard. _Click, Click, Click, Click._ Tailmon groaned, falling off the side of the shelf and wrapping her tail around the bar that held it in place.

"I'm hanging."

"Tailmon, this is no time for puns." Tailmon grinned, pawing at Hikari's hair.

"Y'have to admit, it's funny."

"Tailmon ..."

"I'll stop," she sighed, dropping onto the desk and groaning a bit more in the slight pain that she felt from the contact. Standing, she walked over to curl up on Hikari's bed, closing her eyes with every intention of catching some much-needed sleep. She purred, flicking her tail back in forth in front of her nose fondly. Hikari stopped her clicking of the keyboard, biting her lip and minimizing the window momentarily.

"Where is that folder ... it has something I need ..." she spoke softly to herself, running the mouse over every possible folder on the screen. Tailmon didn't think much of it; this was usual for Hikari, and she had grown accustomed to this strange sort of mid-school year behaviour.

She only looked up when she heard a sharp gasp sound from her partner.

Tailmon's head snapped up, immediately becoming alert. She blinked, focusing her sight ahead of her, where Hikari sat at the computer, gaze fixated at something that was maximized upon the computer screen. Tailmon sniffed, hopping over to peer over her shoulder.

"Hikari ...? What's--" Tailmon stopped her question abruptly and fell silent as well.

The file opened on the screen revealed a photograph, a digital image of a mythical cat and a small, ashen-skinned man with a robe, golden hair and a hat. Most of the small man was hidden by this clothing, but at first sight Tailmon knew who it was.

"When ...?"

"I don't know ..." Hikari responded to Tailmon's question. For the first time in a long time, Tailmon could feel tears welling in her eyes.

_"You wish to work for Myotismon." _

_Tailmon gazed back at the one who called to her. _

_"It's not a wish, it's a way to survive," She answered coldly, averting her attention back toward the front, "That's how the digital world is now, Wizardmon. Survival of the fittest. If we comply with Myotismon, we will live. If we don't ..." _

_"We most certainly will die," He finished for her, stepping up next to her with a solemn expression. _

_"You don't have to come with me, Wizardmon," Tailmon said. Wizardmon chuckled. _

_"I won't let you do this alone." He sat. Tailmon was silent for several moments before curling up in his lap and nuzzling his hand until he pet her. _

_"If there's anybody who could escape Myotismon, it would be you," she purred, sadly gazing up at him, "Are you sure?" _

_"Absolutely positive. I'll follow you everywhere you go, whether it be for the right reason or the wrong." Tailmon ran her tongue affectionately over his gloved hand. _

_"I hope we're making the right choice." _

Tailmon felt thin trails of water trail down her furry cheeks, and the next thing she knew, she was being held against Hikari's chest, her slender hand running over the fur she bore.

"I miss him ..."

"I miss him too, Tailmon." Tailmon nuzzled Hikari's chin and averted her gaze back to the screen.

"Do you think ... this is a way of reaching out to us? Letting us know that he's all right?" Hikari hugged her partner.

"Anything's possible ... I think he would want you to be happy." She smiled. Tailmon smiled back in her odd little way.

"Then he'll be happy to know that we're both doing well, nya," she pawed affectionately at Hikari's nose, causing the girl to giggle.

"Let me get back to work."

" 'Kay. "

Tailmon jumped back to the bed and curled up, closing her eyes. Silently, she thanked Wizardmon for all that he did. The sun shone onto her back, and a part of her wondered as she stretched herself out on the sheets if perhaps he had heard her, and answered in a way only he could.

---

**Author's Mooing:** KikiKat193 requested this fanfiction a LOOOOOONG time ago, and I feel so bad that I was unable to complete it until now. D: So, Kiki, I apologize, but I really hope that you enjoy this fanfiction. It's been AGES since i've seen Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, so I may have gotten a few details wrong in the process of writing this fanfiction. For any of those, i'm sorry. Also, instead of using the dub name of 'Gatomon,' I used 'Tailmon,' the original name for Gatomon. :3 I also hope that this is acceptable.

Again, I hope that this is an enjoyable fanfiction. n.n Thank you for reading, those who do!


End file.
